


Stay

by maria_soederberg



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Sinclaire can see some smoke rising to the sky, and immediately notices it’s Edgewater. He rides as fast as he can and hopes to find Charlotte alive, but when he arrives, there is not much hope.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Charlotte Northcott
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 5 minutes

Sinclaire and Charlotte are deeply and madly in love. And they are very close to bringing Duke to fall. Sinclaire was just riding over to a person the duke used to know but it went south, so all he wants is the duke to fall. Sinclaire wants the same as this man so he asked the man to give him evidence and information about the duke, and luckily, he really has something against the duke now. Something that brings him away. With the information that Charlotte has, the Duke is already down.

But when he rides through the forest, he can see some smoke at the horizon. Sinclaire’s heart starts beating faster and so he rides faster. According to the direction, it must be Edgewater. The closer he gets the surer he gets about Edgewater being on fire. All he can think about now is Charlotte being in danger.  
As he arrived at Edgewater, he sees the Dowager Countess, Ms Daly and Countess Henriette standing outside along with the Duke. Mr Sinclaire steps from the horse and walks over to Briar.

“Where is Charlotte?” Sinclaire asks.

Briar looks up to Mr Sinclaire. “Sir, she is still inside.”

Mr Sinclaire eyes widen and run into the house even though everyone tries to stop him. The last thing he sees before entering the house is the victorious smile of the duke. Sinclaire immediately knows that the Duke staged this to hurt Charlotte. So, no one knows about his dirty tricks.

Sinclaire runs through the burning house. “Charlotte?!” he screams coughing sometimes.

He reaches her door, but it is closed. He can hear a soft whisper and coughing. “Charlotte! Get away from the door.”

Sinclaire hits the door and opens it. Charlotte lays on the floor barely moving. Sinclaire takes her bridal style and runs out of the house with her in his arms.  
Outside she lays him on the floor and holds her face. “Charlotte, can you hear me.”

Charlotte moves her head lightly nodding. “Stay with me alright?” Sinclaire whispers holding her face.

Charlotte nods and tries to get his hand. Sinclaire sees the motion and gives her his hand. She takes it and smiles lightly. She opens her eyes and looks with her brown eyes into Sinclaire’s blue ones.

“It was the Duke... He... he locked me into my room and set Edgewater on fire.”

Sinclaire nods and strokes her hair out of her face. “I know that, my love. Stay with me and we’ll make him pay, together.”

Charlotte nods and looks at him. “Will you stay with me all the way?”

Sinclaire smiles and answers: “Yes, I always stay with you.”

 

A doctor runs over to her and analysis her. He gives her some oxygen and then looks over to Sinclaire. “She will have to go to the hospital. In London, we have a hospital where she is in good hands. We’ll take her there.”  
Sinclaire nods. “May I join you?”

The doctor nods and prepares Charlotte to go to the hospital. Sinclaire turns around where Duke stands next to the Dowager Countess trying to persuade her to let him help her with Edgewater.

Sinclaire stands in front of Duke “This is not over.”

Sinclaire follows the doctor into the hospital.

“Shame that this happened.” The duke says.

The Dowager Countess turns to him glaring daggers at him. “I know that you are behind this, so does your great friend Richard Godon.”

The Duke's eyes widen. “That is...”

“Stop trying to talk yourself out of, your grace. It’s over.”

Even though the police force was not established yet, Richard Godon, Ernest Sinclaire, Prince Hamid and Yusuf Konevi made him pay for it and now Duke Richards lost everything. He lost his respect in entire England. Karlington is broke.

Charlotte had luck that Sinclaire came to her rescue very early. She got her medicine very early and the lungs hadn’t had a huge injury.

“Thank you, Ernest.” Charlotte settles down into the bed at Ledford Park.

“This is the least I can do,” Ernest responds honestly. “You lost your home and my home is also yours. I told you that, my love.” he kisses her forehead and puts her blanket further up. “Get some rest, my love.” Sinclaire strokes her cheek.

Charlotte nods and cuddles into the bed. “Love?” Charlotte says softly after feeling Sinclaire retreating from the bed.

“Yes, my Charlotte?” Sinclaire walks back to the bed.

“Can... can you stay?”

Sinclaire smiles and walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down, cuddling carefully on Charlotte. “Is that better?”

Charlotte smiles and whispers “Yes” before falling asleep in Sinclaire’s arms; already looking forward to the next morning.


End file.
